


What to Watch?

by LilyAnson



Series: LOT One Shots [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Series: LOT One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796695
Kudos: 6





	What to Watch?

“You want to start a what?” Sara asked incredulously.

“A ‘bad movie’ night,” Len reiterated. “You know, the whole nine.”

“The whole nine,” Sara repeated. “As in?” she asked suspiciously.

“As in, throw popcorn at the screen, rant about how bad it is, and just have fun. You know what I mean?”

Yep, she did know exactly what he meant. She also knew the crew would never agree on a movie. For that reason alone she knew she had to try to stop this before it began.

“What if we-”

“So we have no power, no way to figure out what’s going on, and no way to get anywhere. What do we do now?” Raymond asked, entering the kitchen. 

“Bad movie night later,” Snart stated immediately. “Bring your own popcorn, I’m not supplying anyone else.”

“Not even Mick?” Ray asked, wriggling his eyebrow.

Leonard scowled. “I will never understand you ‘shippers’,” he conceded. “There’s nothing going on between us that you don’t already know about.”

“So you two are a couple?” Ray asked.

Len rolled his eyes.

“I have pizza,” Ray stated suddenly.

Len perked up at the comment as Mick waked into the room.

“Uh, yeah,” Ray answered. “It’s cold by now though.

“Oh well, cold pizza is better than no pizza.”

“You just say that because you don’t have any taste buds,” Mick replied.

“You just say that because you only like fresh pizza,” Snart shot back.

“And?” Mick quarried.

“And you know better,” Len shot back.

It was kind of true even if he didn’t want it to be true. If there was one thing he carried over from his time with the Time Masters, it was you don’t waste supplies. He all but cringed at the implications. Luckily enough Len spoke up before he had to worry about anything.

“So why aren’t we watching them?” Len asked.

Mick did his best to hide his reaction. He very seriously doubted anyone would understand what he’d been through at the Time Master’s hands. Well, Len might but that was, as they say, a horse of a different color. 

“I can get behind ‘bad movie night,’” Sara interjectected. “So, how many bags of popcorn?”

“Five,” Len stated definitively. “One for each pairing and one extra to throw at the showings.”

“Five?” Sara inquired.

“Mick and I, Ray with Nora and Nate, you and Ava, John and Gary, plus one to throw at the films, he stated blandly.

“You’re forgetting the crossovers,” Nora stated blankly.

Len rolled his eyes. “I hate crossovers. Mick?”

“Don’t look at me, I hate crossovers too,” he stated.

“So, no one has a problem with Caligula then?” Jax asked.


End file.
